boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell Daddy Blues
" Production Cast :Starring: #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Brian Geraghty as Agent James Tolliver / Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Tim Ransom as Victor Drake #Katherine Waterston as Emma Harrow Co-starring #Gregory Abbey #Steven L. Barron as a Vocal Reporter #Gregory Bastien #Steve Beauchamp as Sid #Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky #Joseph Anthony Byrd as Sterling #Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik #Brian D. Coats as Levi #Danny Doherty #Thomas Endres as Philadelphia Enquirer Reporter #Josie & Lucy Gallina as Emily Schroeder #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Chris Anthony Giles as Clarence Williams #Terry Greiss #Ria Grusman #Brian Tyree Henry as Winston AKA Scrapper #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #Jacob H. Knoll #Joseph LaRocca #Anna Mancini #Michael X. Martin #Matt McDonald as Agent Beagan #David McElwee as Roger's Friend #Declan & Rory McTigue as Teddy Schroeder #Brady & Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Jay Russell as the Prosecutor #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Sebastian Tillinger as Hubert McCready #Jacob A. Ware as Agent Selby #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson #Chloe Arnold as an Onyx Club Dancer #Maud Arnold as an Onyx Club Dancer #Brittany Engel-Adams as an Onyx Club Dancer #Afra Hines as an Onyx Club Dancer #Ayo Jackson as an Onyx Club Dancer #Nicole J. Johnson as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Jones as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Locke as an Onyx Club Dancer #Marla McReynolds as an Onyx Club Dancer #Vivian Nixon as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jae Ponder as an Onyx Club Dancer #Celestine Rae as an Onyx Club Dancer #Jennifer Rias as an Onyx Club Dancer Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Writer #and Howard Korder - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Bobby Beckles - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"Farewell Daddy Blues" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"Farewell Daddy Blues" on IMDb